tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Rofluinia
The Stratocratic Federation of Rofluinia, or just Rofluinia, is an island nation located on the Keelval Archipelago off the coast of Europe. History Founding The island that would eventually become the Strattocratic Federation of Rofluinia was originally settled by ancient people who migrated to the Keelval Archipelago from continental Europe. The Stratocratic Federation of Rofluinia was founded when the Germanic peoples from Europe invaded the island. After conquering the island and its people, the Barbarians intermarried with the natives, and set up various different settlements and towns. As more and more time passed, the Germanic tribes assimilated with the native people and by the time of the Roman Empire, they had developed a new country: Rofluinia. Roman era The Rofluinians soon met their match with the onset of the Roman Empire. When the Romans tried to seize the island for themselves, they started the Rofluinian-Roman War, a bloody battle between the Romans and the Rofluinians. Because of their superior technology, the Rofluinians won and drove the Romans out of their land successfully after months of heavy fighting. Becoming an advanced superpower Like the nation of Droavania, the people became highly advanced over the course of several centuries. This began starting in the Middle Ages, beginning the discovery of technology left over from an alien race that crash-landed on Earth and explored the territory thousands of years ago. The aliens died before they could return to their home planet but left their technology behind, which the Rofluinians possessed. Using the alien technology, Rofluinia's people became one of the most technologically advanced people of their time. New Rome and Columbus The Rofluinians came in contact with New Rome during the Age of Exploration, though no formal relations were established between the two nations until centuries later, in the 20th Century. By that time, the nation of Rofluinia was gradually emerging as a world power. It soon shocked the international community by taking on Christopher Columbus and winning, killing everybody in Columbus' expeditionary team, including Columbus himself, when Columbus found the island. Consequently, in this alternate universe, Columbus never discovered North America. 20th Century By the 20th Century, the nation of Rofluinia had become a military superpower, much like Droavania, the Federation and so many others. The Rofluinians were seen participating in World War I, but stayed neutral during World War II and the early stages of the Cold War. 21st Century By the 21st Century, Rofluinia had achieved superpower status, thanks to its monopoly on stolen alien technology. By the 2000s, the Stratocratic Federation of Rofluinia was formally recognized by the international community. However, its superpower status has left some nations believing that Rofluinia would attempt world domination. Rofluinia also participated in World War III, fighting against the Greater American Republic and the Islamic State of New Palestine. It also participated in the Second Cold War. Government Rofluinia is a Stratocracy, a country with a military government. The country is led by a military commander, Supreme Commander Skutvolk. and his cabinet, consisting of military advisors that serve underneath him: Chief Lisbeig, General Prekr, and many others. The government's ideology is Militarism, the idea that a country should maintain a strong military capability and be prepared to use it aggressively to defend or promote national interests. Economy Thanks to its monopoly on the stolen alien technology, Rofluinia has a vibrant and thriving economy. It is unknown what Rofluinia's GDP is. By 2017, Rofluinia replaced New Rome/Greater American Republic in terms of economic, political, and military power. The trade of alien technology allowed Rofluinia to develop massive financial, trade, manufacturing and corporate institutions to compete against other nations. By the 2020s, Rofluinia overtook both the Federation of South America and the USA as the nations with the largest economy. Culture Rofluinia has an interesting culture: the people speak an indigenous language known as Mulbekhi, though people also speak English, Russian, Chinese, and Latin. Rofluinia also does not have much of a tourist industry, although it has been known to have received tourists from other countries. Foreign Relations In spite of its vibrant culture, the island nation of Rofluinia had a rather hostile approach to foreign affairs. This began soon after the Second West Roman Civil War, where UN humanitarian aid workers in the nation were murdered. The governments of the world condemned this action, but Rofluinia justified its actions by saying that NATO's "imperialistic" actions made it an enemy to the world. This eventually culmilated when Rofluinia invaded the United States and Canada. Religion Rofluinia does not have a state religion, but a majority of the country practices Dacracism, a religion that was adopted from the native tribes that used to live on the southern island of the Keelval Archipelago. About .02% of the population is Christian and .05% of the population is Muslim. Approximately .03% of the nation is Buddhist. Military The military of Rofluinia is one of the biggest in the world, far larger than that of Russia, China, the Federation and the Greater American Republic combined. Today, the Rofluinian military is divided into three main parts: the United Rofluinian Army, the United Rofluinian Navy, and the United Rofluinian Air Force. The military of Rofluinia goes back to the days of the Barbarians. However, due to the discovery of alien technology, the military has been vastly upgraded: soldiers were able to equip themselves with weapons from various different nations, as well as create their own weaponry: in the mid-2000s, Rofluinia became the first country to master 3D printing and by 2010, Rofluinia had mastered robotics, creating militarized robots and exoskeleton armored suits by 2012. From the late 20th century to the early 21st century, soldiers were seen wearing jungle camouflage patterned BDUs, combat shirts and combat pants in a variety of different camouflages, helmets with face shields, and ballistic masks. By 2012, soldiers were seen wearing exoskeleton armored suits, way ahead of the Americans. As of 2025, Rofluinia has 50 million people serving in its military, with about forty three million more in reserve. On many occasions, Supreme Commander Skutvolk has stated that Rofluinia's military power is the key to the nation's survival. Trivia *Citizens in this country commonly have Goth, Viking, or Steampunk names. Category:Factions Category:Countries